priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Home Base/Turntable
Home Base is the area of the Price is Right set where prizes are sometimes shown, pricing games are played and the Showcase round takes place. The prizes and the pricing games were displayed on a turntable with a wall on it. Behind the wall is a chase light wall. On the side of the light wall is a small opening covered by a curtain, so that the games and prizes would come in through easily. Pictures from over the years TPIRHomebase1.jpg|September 4, 1972 (#0011D)-September 15, 1972 (#0025D) (taken from the premiere) TPIRHomebase2.jpg|September 18, 1972 (#0031D)-March 26, 1975 (#1343D) TPIRHomebase3.jpg|March 27, 1975 (#1344D)-October 22, 1979 (#3441D) TPIRHomebase4.jpg|October 23, 1979 (#3442D)-November 12, 1982 (#4665D), November 22 (#4681D)-December 16, 1982 (#4714D), December 20 (#4721D)-28, 1982 (#4732D) TPIRHomebase5.jpg|December 29, 1982 (#4733D)-May 26, 1992 (#8452D) (in the '86 Special, the green backing was silver.) TPIR 09.PNG|May 27, 1992 (#8453D)-March 3, 1999 (#1043K) (the green backing is gone and the gold trim and red carpet has been added.) TPIR 10.PNG|March 4, 1999 (#1044K)-September 23, 2002 (#2231K) (the walls were no longer padded.) TPIR 11.PNG|September 24, 2002 (#2232K)-March 6, 2003 (#2464K) (the Hollywood mural has been added. In the Million Dollar Spectacular, there was a night version of this.) Nighttime mural.JPG|February 5, 2003 (#007SP, aired out of order on February 7, originally rescheduled for February 19), February 12, 2003 (#008SP, aired out of order on February 5), February 19, 2003 (#009SP, aired out of order on February 12), May 3, 2003 (#010SP), May 10, 2003 (#011SP), May 17, 2003 (#012SP) (you know what they mean?) TPIRHomebase6.jpg|March 7, 2003 (#2465K, aired out of order on March 10)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K) (the Hollywood mural is gone, the traditional home base pattern returns and the blue carpet has been added.) TPIRHomebase7.jpg|October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16)-July 17, 2008 (#4424K) (taken from Drew's first show, which was originally scheduled to air as his twelfth show on October 30, #4062K; the back side featured the 1973-2007 logo, with the words in white) TPIRHomebase8.jpg|September 22, 2008 (#4431K)-June 29, 2009 (#4821K, aired out of order on September 18) (this was previously used in MDSs #17-26 in 2008.) TPIRHomebase9.jpg|September 21, 2009 (#4831K)-August 15, 2013 (#6414K, aired out of order on August 16), September 30 (#6431K, aired out of order on September 23)-October 7, 2013 (#6441K, aired out of order on October 4), October 9 (#6443K, aired out of order on October 2)-October 11, 2013 (#6445K, aired out of order on October 2), October 14 (#6451K, aired out of order on October 21)-October 17, 2013 (#6454K, aired out of order on October 24), October 28 (#6471K, aired out order on October 29)-October 30 (#6473K), November 1, 2013 (#6475K) (the edging of the steps are gray and the floor is still soft.) homebaseseason42.jpg|September 23 (#6421K, aired out of order on October 18, originally rescheduled to air on October 14)-September 27, 2013 (#6425K, aired out of order on October 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 18), October 8, 2013 (#6442K, aired out of order on October 1), October 18 (#6455K, aired out of order on November 4)-October 25, 2013 (#6465K, aired out of order on October 11), October 31, 2013 (#6474K), November 4, 2013 (#6481K, aired out of order on October 25)-September 9, 2015 (#7203K, aired out of order on September 8) (the floor becomes metallic and shiny and the turning panel surface is colored white.) 15ew8jd.jpg|Current Home Base Setup September 21, 2015 (#7211K). Custom Designed Photos Turntable_1972A.png|September 4, 1972 (#0011D)-September 15, 1972 (#0025D) Turntable_1972B.png|September 18, 1972 (#0031D)-March 26, 1975 (#1343D) Turntable_1975A.png|March 27, 1975 (#1344D)-August 15, 1975 (#1545D) Turntable_1975B.png|August 19, 1975 (#1552D)-October 22, 1979 (#3441D) Turntable 1979.png|October 23, 1979 (#3442D)-November 12, 1982 (#4665D), November 22 (#4681D)-December 16, 1982 (#4714D), December 20 (#4721D)-28, 1982 (#4732D) Turntable_1979GameSide.png|October 23, 1979 (#3442D)-November 12, 1982 (#4665D), November 22 (#4681D)-December 16, 1982 (#4714D), December 20 (#4721D)-28, 1982 (#4732D Turntable_1982.png|December 29, 1982 (#4733D)-June 30, 1983 (#4975D) Turntable_1983.png|December 29, 1982 (#4733D)-May 26, 1992 (#8452D) Turntable_Price_is_Right_Special.png|August 14, 1986 (#001P), August 21, 1986 (#002P), August 28, 1986 (#003P), September 4, 1986 (#004P), September 11, 1986 (#005P), September 18, 1986 (#006P) Turntable_1992.png|May 27, 1992 (#8453D)-September 23, 2002 (#2231K) Hollywood_Turntable1.png|September 24, 2002 (#2232K)-March 6, 2003 (#2464K) Hollywood_Turntable2.png|September 24, 2002 (#2232K)-March 6, 2003 (#2464K) Hollywood_Turntable3.png|February 5, 2003 (#007SP, aired out of order on February 7, originally rescheduled for February 19), February 12, 2003 (#008SP, aired out of order on February 5), February 19, 2003 (#009SP, aired out of order on February 12), May 3, 2003 (#010SP), May 10, 2003 (#011SP) Hollywood_Turntable4.png|February 5, 2003 (#007SP, aired out of order on February 7, originally rescheduled for February 19), February 12, 2003 (#008SP, aired out of order on February 5), February 19, 2003 (#009SP, aired out of order on February 12), May 3, 2003 (#010SP), May 10, 2003 (#011SP) Hollywood_Turntable5.png|May 3, 2003 (#010SP), May 10, 2003 (#011SP), May 17, 2003 (#012SP) Hollywood_Turntable6.png|May 3, 2003 (#010SP), May 10, 2003 (#011SP), May 17, 2003 (#012SP) Turntable_2003.png|March 7, 2003 (#2465K, aired out of order on March 10)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K) Turntable36.png|October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16)-July 17, 2008 (#4424K) Turntable36MDS.png|September 22, 2008 (#4431K)-June 29, 2009 (#4821K, aired out of order on September 18) (this was previously used in MDSs #17-26 in 2008.) The_Price_is_Right_2009_Turntable.gif|September 21, 2009 (#4831K)-September 9, 2015 (#7203K, aired out of order on September 8) Turntable38.png|Stationary Turntable homebase.png|September 21, 2015 (#7211K)-present turntablerainbow.GIF|1st Home Base Pattern for Season 44. turntablerainbow1.GIF|2nd Home Base Pattern for Season 44. turntable1970s.GIF|1970s turntable1980s.GIF|1980s turntable1990s.GIF|1990s turntable2000s.GIF|2000s turntable2010s.GIF_thumb.png|2010s & 2020s Animsc f01.jpg Animsc f02.jpg Animsc f03.jpg Darker.jpg Category:The Set Category:Areas Category:Pricing Game Locations